oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Of Machines and Men
Of Machines and Men is an early comic series as a variant of the slice of life genre, set in a semi-futuristic world where robotics and artificial intelligence is greatly advanced, and various types of robots have been given roles in the work force based on their model. The story centers around Pin, a young robot that is the first of his kind to have true sentience, and is living like a human in a tourist town alongside his best friend, Agil. The comic follows their adventures and daily lives, all the while Pin is still trying to find his original creator and unlock his memories. Pilot Early sketched drafts that have yet to be colored, detailing the beginning of the story and building up the setting and main characters. OMAM intro page 1 color.png OMAM intro page 2 color.png OMAM intro page 3 color.png OMAM intro page 4 colored.png OMAM intro page 5 color.png OMAM intro page 6 color.png OMAM intro page 7 color.png OMAM intro page 8 color.png OMAM intro page 9 color.png OMAM intro page 10 color.png OMAM intro page 11 color.png OMAM intro page 12 color.png OMAM intro page 13 color.png OMAM intro page 14 color.png OMAM intro page 15 color.png OMAM intro page 16 color.png OMAM intro page 17 color.png OMAM intro page 18 color.png OMAM intro page 19 color.png OMAM intro page 20 color.png OMAM intro page 21 color.png OMAM intro page 22 color.png OMAM intro page 23 colored.png OMAM intro page 24 color.png OMAM intro page 25 colored.png|this page is beautiful to me OMAM intro page 26 color.png OMAM intro page 27 colored.png OMAM intro page 28 color.png OMAM intro page 29 color.png OMAM intro page 30 color.png OMAM intro page 31 color.png OMAM intro page 32 color.png Meet the Robinsons- I mean Anzlovars OMAM comic 2 page 1.png|decided to change the process of how I do these btw OMAM comic 2 page 2.png OMAM comic 2 page 3.png OMAM comic 2 page 4.png OMAM comic 2 page 5.png OMAM comic 2 page 6.png OMAM comic 2 page 7.png OMAM comic 2 page 8.png OMAM comic 2 page 9.png OMAM comic 2 page 10.png OMAM comic 2 page 11.png OMAM comic 2 page 12.png OMAM comic 2 page 13.png OMAM comic 2 page 14.png OMAM comic 2 page 15.png OMAM comic 2 page 16.png OMAM comic 2 page 17.png OMAM comic 2 page 18.png OMAM comic 2 page 19.png OMAM comic 2 page 20.png OMAM comic 2 page 21.png OMAM comic 2 page 22.png OMAM comic 2 page 23.png OMAM comic 2 page 24.png OMAM comic 2 page 25.png OMAM comic 2 page 26.png OMAM comic 2 page 27.png OMAM comic 2 page 28.png|WELL THE QUALITY ESCALATED QUICKLY OMAM comic 2 page 29.png OMAM comic 2 page 30.png OMAM comic 2 page 31.png OMAM comic 2 page 32.png|OH BITCH I FINISHED IT Knock knock it's MARIGOLD OMAM 3 page 1.png|heyo its colored now OMAM 3 page 2.png|He just wants to die OMAM 3 page 3.png|DEAD INSIDE OMAM 3 page 4.png|Marvin has died and the new guys are pretty cool. The tattoo on Jay was fun. OMAM 3 page 5.png|Changed "herself" to "itself" because these machines don't deserve human pronouns OMAM 3 page 6.png|Pin? Get out of there Pin! Pin?! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! OMAM 3 page 7.png|Jay doesn't know his difference between Sapience and Sentience BTW OMAM 3 page 8.png|boys, control yourselves OMAM 3 page 9.png|best mom 2017 OMAM 3 page 10.png|One of her regulars is this little first grader here OMAM 3 page 11.png|considered making the little girl Quinn's sister but then I was like "nah not all blondes are related" OMAM 3 page 12.png|it's a scam OMAM 3 page 13.png|IS THIS FORESHADOWING? IS IT NOT? OMAM 3 page 14.png|new friends yay OMAM 3 page 15.png|I never uploaded the sketch of this, did I? OMAM 3 page 16.png|Jeez Mari chill OMAM 3 page 17.png|I am hungry AF OMAM 3 page 18.png|Hoo boy forgot to upload all these OMAM 3 page 19.png|starting on watercolor shading was pretty fun OMAM 3 page 20.png|This is kinda slightly inspired by a certain scene from Erased OMAM 3 page 21.png|Or "Boku dake ga Inai Machi" if you prefer the Japanese title. Though the scene wasn't directed the same way in the anime was it was in the manga and this is more of the anime scene. OMAM 3 page 22.png|can't escape ur sins, child OMAM 3 page 23.png|They're so happy together it makes me cry OMAM 3 page 24.png|Communication is important, Agil OMAM 3 page 25.png|eh this one's okay OMAM 3 page 26.png|don't get why this page won't fucking load on DA OMAM 3 page 27.png|bad Agil OMAM 3 page 28.png|Mari's got a good vocabulary for a child OMAM 3 page 29.png|Aaaaaaaaaand she straight up left. OMAM 3 page 30.png|Look at Pin being a gentlemanly motherfucker holding open the door OMAM 3 page 31.png|Honestly sometimes posing copper is really fun OMAM 3 page 32.png|When you're charmed by your bishie robo bro OMAM 3 page 33.png|I need to stop forgetting these whoops OMAM 3 page 34.png|OH HEY I HEARD YOU LIKE CAMEOS?? OMAM 3 page 35.png|I just realized I re-used the same format for the past 3 pages OMAM 3 page 36.png|night scenes are best scenes OMAM 3 page 37.png|IT IS DONE OMAM now in vertical strip form! Sabrina's intro.png|imagine how much it must suck to find someone like you only for them to be completely disinterested in you sabrina's intro 2.png|And how much more it must suck when someone hates you for no reason before even meeting you because you stole their girlfriend Sabrina's intro 3.png|And how much it must suck to not be able to prove yourself worthy and make amends with said bitter child Sabrina's intro 4.png|And how it ULTIMATELY sucks that there's nothing you can do about it at the moment Pin meets abused child and birb kele intro.png|Rosey would have totally died had she been out there for like an hour or less more kele intro 2.png|TBH if Agil weren't Pin's love interest I'd make Kele his love interest kele intro 3.png|And it was at this moment I decided to make Kele gay The Dreamscape Dreamscape page 1 (maybe).png|well he's not wrong Dreamscape page 2.png|Woah Signe it's been a while since we've seen ya Dreamscape 3.png|I want to kill myself Dreamscape 4.png|it's good to draw a lot in order to distract yourself from the constant pain of guilt and regret Dreamscape 5.png|Agil secretly wants to cuddle but Pin hasn't learned the concept of cuddling nor has he yet learned how to enjoy it Dreamscape 6.png|HEY YOU KNOW HOW IN AN EPISODE A RANDOM SHITSTORM HAPPENS WITHOUT WARNING? Dreamscape 7.png|Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru Dreamscape 8.png|HERE COMES THE ANGSTY ROBO PRINCESS Dreamscape 9.png|first face shot in the entire series and she looks menacing as fuck. #goals Dreamscape 10.png|FIRST MENTION OF PROMETHEUS I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS FOREVER dreamscape 11.png|I HAVE WAITED FOR SO LONG TO START THIS PLOT POINT Dreamscape 12.png|aaaaaaaaand text dump Dreamscape 13.png|I kinda like the last panel for perspective reasons Dreamscape 14.png|KFG doesn't know how to make things look like they're rising so she just puts in sound effects wherever Dreamscape 15.png|this is a page I guess. I'm more excited for the next page or two. Dreamscape 16.png|things are getting fucky up in here Dreamscape 17.png|my most fave page so far Dreamscape 18.png|she's not dead btw Dreamscape 19.png|like anyone gives a shit Dreamscape 20.png|SNAP BACK TO REALITY OOP THERE GOES GRAVITY Dreamscape 21.png|I was tempted to have her closer and cuddling him but at the same time I'm like naah they're not THAT far into their relationship yet Dreamscape 22.png|nyeh Dreamscape 23.png|Lucy's got the zoomies Dreamscape 24.png|oh heckity frick Pin is now Markus only I had this written before Detroit's release Aftermath Aftermath 1.png|Wanted to try making a chapter in a "storyteller" type format Aftermath 2.png|Honestly pajama Copper is fucking hot Aftermath 3.png|Why do I love drawing semi-thicc women Aftermath 4.png|Sometimes it feels like you're broken when you experience strong emotions Aftermath 5.png|She's got her priorities straight Aftermath 6.png|LOVE that middle panel it's amazing Aftermath 7.png|They're beautiful together Aftermath 8.png|hey hey you you I don't like your boyfriend Aftermath 9.png|Hello darkness my old friend Aftermath 10.png|Two bros, chillin on a front porch, 3 feet apart cause they're best friends Aftermath 11.png|You did do something really bad, dummy Aftermath 12.png|True closeness is when you have the courage to talk about your exes with your current SO Aftermath 13.png|honestly they are so cuddly Aftermath 14.png|just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep swimming swimming Aftermath 15.png|so... many... Aftermath 16.png|Just a little oversight that can fuck up history forever Aftermath 17.png|Pin doesn't deserve to get lectured by a failed english major Aftermath 18.png|One of my favorite fucking pages and FINALLY DONE, now I can start making pages for these two Rogues OMAM Rogues Cover.png Rogues 1.png Rogues 2.png Rogues 3.png Rogues 4.png Rogues 5.png Rogues 6.png Rogues 7.png Rogues 8.png Rogues 9.png Rogues 10.png Rogues 12.png Rogues 13.png Rogues 14.png Rogues 15.png Rogues 16.png Rogues 17.png Rogues 18.png Rogues 19.png Rogues 20.png Rogues 21.png Rogues 22.png Rogues 23.png Rogues 24.png Rogues 25.png Rogues 26.png Rogues 27.png Rogues 28.png Misc Comics dnd short comic.png|They canonically play DnD wow okay rude.png|fuckin will smith man talkin shit on bots man Category:Comic series